Zell's Turn to Suffer
by Lady Tempest
Summary: A silly fic in response to all the angst and torture Seifer and Squall are subjected to. Now it's Zell's turn... PG-13 for language. (shounen ai)(Seifer/Zell) *Complete*


Untitled Document ****Zell's Turn to Suffer: _By Lady Tempest_   


Zell pulled his thick pillow over his head, muffling the grumble falling from his lips. Yet, it did little to muffle the insistent, shriek. Suddenly, he shot upright, shining eyes wide, and slammed his fist onto his alarm clock, immediately dropping his dark room into silence.

"Shit!" he muttered as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Running a hand through his rumpled bangs that refused to stand, he stood and shuffled towards the bathroom. Silver stripes of moonlight, cutting the deep blue shadows, rippled across his groggy body, his white boxers nearly glowing in the pale light..

"Why the hell am I up at this god-awful hour again?" His scowl jerked into a sly grin as his drowsy eyes sparked with awareness. "Oh, Yeah! I better hurry."

Fifteen minutes later, he had showered, dressed, and brushed his teeth. He decided his signature standing bangs could wait till he got back, so his blond hair fell freely around his cute, tattooed face.

Nearly bouncing to the door, it swished aside, then he scampered down the dormitory hallway.

"Woohoo! Today's the day! I can feel it!" A wide grin filled his cheeks. "And this time Seifer won't stop me," he chuckled triumphantly, boxing at air.

"I won't _what_, Chicken-wuss?" an all too familiar sexy voice asked as Zell turned a corner onto the marble walk circuiting Garden's center.

"Dammit! Seifer! What the hell you doing up at five in the morning?!" Zell's bright blue eyes glared up at the statuesque blond.

Seifer smirked, a golden brow raised in amusement. "I could ask the same of you. So, what's there a monster under your bed? Nightlight burn out?" He snickered, slipping his hands into the pockets of his black pants.

"Fuck you!"

The tall blond's brow lifted even higher, a sly glint sparkling his aqua blue eyes. "Hmmm..." He stepped closer to Zell, his silver-gray trenchcoat swaying along his long legs. "Is that an offer?"

Zell gulped, eyes blinking widely, and his heart thundering up and down his wiry body. "Uh, Seifer, ...uh... just... just go to bed."

Leaning down, his warm lips and breath grazing Zell's ear, Seifer whispered, "But, that's what I'm trying to do."

Zell's cheeks flushed a vivid red, like all the blood in his body had risen to his face. "Seifer," he managed in a squeak. Then forced his voice to settle. "I'm not letting you stop me today!"

"Oh?" he breathed. The spicy scent and warmth of his skin drowned Zell to near breathlessness. "Does that mean you've let me all those other days?"

"N...no," Zell gasped.

"Hmmm... so, Chicken-wuss, what makes you think today is different?" Seifer pulled back from Zell's ear, his soft pink lips quirked in a sultry smirk, pale blue eyes gazing seductively into the smaller boy's.

"Dammit, Seifer! Why do you have to always do this to me?"

"Why do you think?" Seifer brushed gloved fingers along Zell's tattoo, a faint scent of gun-oil stirring with the touch.

"I..." Zell trembled, fighting the urge to bury his fingers in short golden hair, tug Seifer's gorgeous face to his, and devour his sweet, arrogant lips in a fevered kiss.

"Something have your tongue, Zell?" Seifer's eyes danced mischievously.

His breathing erratic, heat mingling in the short distance between their bodies, Zell swallowed nervously. "Please..."

"'Please' what?" The scarred blond's hand slipped around Zell's waist to the small of his back.

"I..."

"_So_ articulate." Seifer's other hand returned to Zell's cheek, caressing along his smooth jawline, then tangling in his ruffled blond hair. "You know, you should leave it like this more often." His smirked shifted into a playful smile. "You'd look less like a chicken."

Before Zell could snap an angry reply, Seifer closed the distance between them, pressing the lean body to his, and claimed the smaller boy's lips in a passioned kiss.

Zell's mind and body drifted in fiery euphoria. Fortunately, Seifer held him tightly, though every point of contact burned and ached to be even closer still, for he would have melted bonelessly to the marble floor otherwise.

"I guess something does have your tongue," Seifer chuckled against Zell's kiss-flushed lips, then kissed him even deeper.

Zell grasped the thick cloth of Seifer's trenchcoat, not wanting to let go or let the dream of the moment end. Tomorrow. He could wait until tomorrow. Maybe Seifer wouldn't stop him then. But if the past several months were any indication, Seifer would always find something to distract him. Dammit! And it was a damned wonderful distraction too! The worst kind.

No. Enough. He wouldn't let Seifer win just because he was too damn gorgeous and sexy for Zell's own good. He broke the kiss, tearing himself away from the strong arms and soft lips he could forever drown in.

"What's wrong?" Seifer's pale gold brows wrinkled, a sadness clouding his crystal blue eyes.

Zell stepped back, brushing at his loose, denim shorts, attempting to discreetly calm himself and a inconvenient bulge. "I'm doing it and you're not going to stop me," he said quickly.

Seifer's expression shifted to hurt before he could mask it with his usual cockiness. "But..."

Rising on his toes, Zell placed a hasty kiss on Seifer's cheek. "Something have your tongue, Seifer?" the small blond snickered and darted nimbly away down the circular walk. "Be in my room when I get back." His smile was affectionate and lively.

"But Zell....," Seifer called. However, Zell was too far to hear and Seifer didn't want to raise his voice any louder and risk waking the rest of Garden. "Oh, well, he'll find out soon enough." He shrugged and strolled to his room. "And a little suffering won't hurt to help him set his priorities straight," he smirked.

******

An odd electronic melody chimed along the metallic door, and Zell uncurled from his vigil on the floor at its base. His muscles ached stiffly. But it would be worth it! He had waited months for this. Today would be the best day of his young life, to finally achieve his quest and then spend the rest of the morning in the arms, and hopefully a few other lovely parts, of Seifer Almasy. Yep, today would be a damn good day!

He hopped to his feet, startling the woman opening the door.

"You're rather early, kid!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied eagerly.

She shook her gray-haired head and wandered to the arched counter. Zell happily followed closely behind her on the verge of skipping.

He stopped at the outside of the counter, a huge grin rounding his cheeks.

"So what will it be, kid?" the old woman asked.

Zell bounced on the balls of his feet. Yes! Finally! "Hotdogs. Ten of them. With everything on them!" A far-away, dreamy look glazed his blue eyes. "Relish and..."

"Uh, kid..."

"... ketchup and..."   
  
"Uh...kid..."

"... mustard and..."

"Hey! Kid!"   
  
"... onions and..."

"Hello!"

"Huh? Sorry...you say something?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but we only have tofu-dogs."

"T...t...t...tofu-d...d...dogs?" Zell stammered, his face gone ghostly pale.

"Yeah, kid. The order got mixed up with some health-food restaurant in Timber."

"T...t...t...tofu-d...d...dogs?"   
  
"Our next shipment should be here in two weeks. You still want to order?"

"T...t...t...tofu-d...d...dogs?"

"Kid?"

Zell screamed. A blood-chilling scream, so loud, it rattled the walls, light fixtures, shelves, pots and pans, and just about everything else.

******

Seifer was lying on his bed, his long, slender legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles, and his arms folded under his head. Wearing only royal blue boxers and an amused smirk, he chuckled as Zell's scream echoed through Garden.

******

(The End)

  
  



End file.
